


Escaping Bethlehem

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient History, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crawly isn’t going to tolerate something called the Massacre of Innocents





	Escaping Bethlehem

Aziraphale wasn’t sure what to think of the sight before him. He could only bite his lower lip, fidgeting the sleeves of his robes as he tried to think of what to do. This was most assuredly going against the plan and yet…

And yet.

“If you even think of spitting on me I’ll make your hump burst!” the demon hissed in warning to one of his camels. He held up a finger in warning and waited until the animal’s cheeks stopped puffing out before lowering his hand. “Better…”

“What are you doing?”

He whirled around and tried not to look like he had been caught completely off guard. Instead he smiled, adjusting his black robes and long red hair just so. “Aziraphale! Fancy seeing you here!” he cried.

“How many children do you have?” the angel asked.

“Uh…”

“Crawly…”

“I could only manage to get my hands on six,” he sadly confessed. The angel sighed and he puffed up in indignation. “Well what else could I do?! That crazy Herod has got his men coming to kill every boy under two!”

“I thought he was one of yours.”

“What?!? No! I thought he was one of yours to give the Baby a proper villain?”

“Of course not!”

The demon and angel could only stare at each other. One of the babies in a bundle tied to a camel started to stir and Crawly turned to hush him, stroking his forehead. “Easy…”

“Where will you take them?” Aziraphale asked.

“I don’t know,” he confessed. He looked at Aziraphale then. “Perhaps you would know of a place they’d be safe?”

He pursed his lips in thought. Slowly he reached up and he took one of the camel’s leads. “Follow me,” he said.

Crawly smiled and nodded.


End file.
